


养狐狸文学

by Indiges_JE



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 能翻覆夜空的少年捡到了一只偷腥的狐狸。





	养狐狸文学

狐狸是森林里在雨露和血腥气里打滚的野物，可少年是翻手让夜空都颠倒的少年。

那时候是个雨夜。天空黑得看不见一点点星光。狐狸炸着全身的毛，身上的水珠让他在路灯底下扑闪闪的发亮。小狐狸刚在少年眼皮底下偷了腥。少年听到了身后的叫骂声，抬头时候却只看到一双闪着光的眼睛倏的一下消失在街角。少年跟过去后发现狐狸正甩着一身湿漉漉的毛趾高气扬的窝在棋牌馆灯牌后面脏兮兮的角落里。少年看中了那双眼睛。  
刚开始小狐狸怕生的紧，连吼带咬的不让任何人靠近。纵使偷腥本来就是狐狸的不对，可少年还是偷偷去把那群欺负狐狸的人收拾了。然后少年掏空了口袋摆出来几个罐头，日复一日的蹲着等。少年在门口守了一个多礼拜，狐狸叼走了肉。  
少年知道狐狸在偷偷看他，狐狸也知道少年想收了他。  
那时候少年给小狐狸发了很多愿。每一个都是当时候少年赤忱的真心。小狐狸被少年身上奇异的温暖迷住了，交出了自己的心。森林里的野物从此趴在少年心口上安了家，被捋顺了毛安安稳稳的团了起来，妥妥帖帖的在人家里占了地盘。收起牙齿和爪子的野物在黑夜里看到了少年的星光，沾染了灵气。  
冬天冷了，小狐狸自然而然的把窝搬到了少年床上。一整面墙那么大的猫爬架从那开始就落了灰。少年的被子软软的暖暖的，狐狸就翻几个身把自己拧成一条围巾。小狐狸就团在少年的枕头边上睡觉的时候，身上的毛软塌塌的蓬起来。尾巴尖就在少年的脖子上扫来扫去。少年无意识的挥开尾巴，就换得小狐狸把头蹭过来。夜里小狐狸睡不着的时候就去舔少年指尖上的茧。狐狸舌头上的倒刺勾的人生疼。好在狐狸也没什么耐心长时间的舔毛，刚沾湿指尖就收了口。少年起床以后小狐狸翻翻身继续睡他的回笼觉，一整个陷在少年的被子里，皮毛里面也都浸满了温暖。  
少年身边的冬天比被晴天落日后的天台石阶都还要暖。

少年说我一定会和你们走下去，可小狐狸在少年的电话里听到少年要离开的消息，转身跑了。可少年就要走了，不能和小狐狸去他们许下的未来了。少年想在走之前和狐狸道别，可狐狸躲到少年见不到的地方去了。家里明明只有这小小一块的地方，却哪里都没有狐狸的影子。狐狸毕竟只是狐狸。当你拥有了狐狸的心，他就自然会相信你的每一句话。即使你转身离开，狐狸也没办法真心讨厌你。他想祝福你永远别再回到这个小地方，可他想起来的全是当时少年许给他们的承诺。小狐狸冲找来的人亮出尖牙，说永远都不会欢迎少年回来了。

小狐狸把一整颗心都交给少年了，可少年手上还有很多很多东西。小狐狸的心只是万千星星中平凡的一颗，而少年是月亮都要为之倾泻的人。

这方寸之地是容不下少年这样的人的，和小狐狸许诺的未来远比不上他该有的未来灿烂。少年本就该有更广阔的未来。小狐狸比谁都更早看到少年身上的光，自然也比谁都知道这件事。于是少年走了，小狐狸在窗边上探头探脑看少年一步三回头的上了车。  
小狐狸还是莫名的留在了家里。纵使家里的罐头终究没有外面的鱼腥味道好，可是狐狸也还是在这个空空的房子里留下来了。他还是和以前一样四处转着巡回领地。狐狸霸占了猫爬架最高的那一层，每当有人来了他就在那里看着人。还是和少年在家一样收着爪子和尖牙不赶人，再也不和以前一样见人就咬，再也没去偷腥。温柔安静的不像狐狸。少年的床冷了。被子不再蓬蓬软软的一团，而是板板正正的叠起边角。狐狸再也找不到他喜欢的温暖，渐渐的连令他安心的味道也丢了。少年的床变成了一张普普通通的床。  
少年的闪耀是千万颗星星把夜空都点亮，可狐狸的闪耀只是尾巴尖散落的露水。

少年偶尔也回家看看。那些时候狐狸总是趴在最高的架子上伸伸爪子往下看一眼。少年把带回来的罐头交给家里人，狐狸看上一眼就回去睡。少年看着狐狸远远的趴着，冷着眼睛假装从来跟少年不熟，就和别人调侃几句狐狸怎么不亲近他了。狐狸大抵是认生的动物，闹脾气久了感情也淡了，自然就不再认他这个主了。

可小狐狸掏了真心认了主就不由得他了。人不管是想要带走这颗心多久，小狐狸都无能为力。

可后来少年真的回家了，一脸平常的说他本来就属于这里。大家不知道发生了什么，但也都心知肚明的说别再和少年提及往事。被子又将要变得暖蓬蓬的一团，熟悉的味道又要把狐狸温柔的包裹进去。狐狸跟了少年一路，少年回头喊一嗓子，狐狸翘着尾巴趾高气扬的出现在路口。可狐狸却在这时候亮了尖牙。哪怕是最当初，少年都没被狐狸这么咬过。少年不该是留在这里的人。他是翻手之间月光都要倾倒的人。这方寸之地栖不下这样的少年。狐狸呲着尖牙说从来都讨厌少年，也由着自己把这好些时间的气撒出来。小狐狸讨厌那样明亮又温暖的光，小狐狸喜欢那样明亮又温暖的光。于是比谁都更爱这个少年的小狐狸把少年从自己身边赶开。毛皮里面藏的温暖被抖的干净。

少年终于再次启程，小狐狸终于永远的被留在身后。狐狸转身亮出尖牙狠狠地咬了那些质疑少年的人。小狐狸自己走到少年许诺的未来去了，那里很小很暗，但那是小狐狸自己的光。少年从一片灿烂里跑这到方寸之地，像当初许诺的一样站在小狐狸身边。少年把小狐狸的心还回来了。  
可沾染了灵气的小狐狸不能再回去他的森林了。少年的星光照在小狐狸身上，耀眼的让人看不清狐狸皮毛上闪着光的水珠。可小狐狸在星光下那么漂亮，他要去新的地方追寻新的自由去了。


End file.
